Memory Crannies and Lemon Candies
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Ib finds herself back at the gallery, no memory of what she was doing. She's confused but decides to continue her way around until she stumbles upon a familiar forgotten portrait and decides to eat a special lemon candy in her pocket. (My Twist of Forgotten Portrait)
1. Lemon Candies Bring Memories

**Hi there, first Ib related story. Be nice Please? **

**This is a continuation of the 'Forgotten portrait' ending. I tried my best with Ib but it's hard to work with a girl who's kind of emotionless. **

**Please be warned, there are breakdowns in this. Almost mental breakdowns. **

**Alright, Song time!**

_**Something has brought us together**_

_**Unspoken**_

_**Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom**_

_**I will defend you**_

_**I'll keep you beside me**_

_**That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown **_

_**Now that you've found me**_

_**I've stumbled through fire**_

_**Now that you've touched me**_

_**I've bloomed like a flower. **_

_**Lyrics by Ashestoashejic and sung by him as well. Song- Fighting for You, Garry's theme. **_

**Okay, now that that's over with and done, let's move on!**

**Leave me a review for this one-shot, my kittens~!**

* * *

Ib blinked, looking around confusingly.

'_What was I doing just now?_' She thought, fixing her red skirt.

'_I can't remember..._' She walked away from the area, not spring a glance back at the large mural that sat on the wall, nor did she noticed when the wall vanished all together.

Her brown Mary Jane's tapped against the floor as she walked through the halls of the gallery. She stopped at a painting with a yellow frame and a woman in a red dress stood there. She had dark brown hair and bright red, almost glaring eyes that stared down at her.

Ib took a frightened step back, the hair on the back of her neck standing as she stared at the portrait. Her body felt a cold grip, wave of fear holding her feet for a moment.

She blinked, biting her lip.

'_Why am I afraid? It's just a painting. Maybe it's just how it looks. I should get away from it. _' she thought, moving back.

She found her parents in front of the painting called 'A Well-Meaning Hell. ' and behind the mural, 'Abyss of the Deep'.

'_How do I know those words? I don't remember learning them at school. All well_. ' she shrugged, walking over to her parents.

"Ib, if you have to use bathroom, you can just go, okay?" Her mother said as her small fingers poked at her mother's manicured hand. Ib frowned but nodded and went to her father.

"Hey, Ib. Did you see the painting of the big fish?" Ib gave her father a smile and nodded at his question. She walked away, going to the painting her father was talking about. Her carmine eyes looked deep into the painted blue pool and she felt light-headed.

She moved away, holding her hand over her mouth. She walked away, her head pounding as she walked. She went up the stairs again, going right before a painting caught her eye.

She walked over to it, looking at it with her wide, innocent red eyes, her lips set in a slight pout.

'_**The Forgotten Portrait**_.'

She read off the silver plate below it. Her eyes threaded back up, taking in the oddly familiar picture.

It showed a sleeping male, looking peaceful and kind. His purple hair had a few dyed back strands at the top, remind Ib of seaweed off a sandy beach. He wore a green shirt and work a thick, frock, torn blue coat. In his hands that were clasped over his chest was a single royal sapphire blue rose, in the middle of that rose was a delicately wrapped lemon candy.

He looked so peaceful, making Ib long to be as peaceful as he appeared to be. Ib wondered who he was. The male reminded her of a lady almost but also not. Ib blinked, wondering where that thought had come from.

Ib patted her pocket on her skirt, jumping when she felt something hard on her hand. She dug into her pocket, finding her handkerchief wrapping something small and hard up like a present.

'_Eh? What's this? I don't remember doing this! My handkerchief will get all wrinkled! What's in it_?' Ib thought to herself, gently tugging at the small tie. It came undone and she unfolded it, revealing a piece of delicately wrapped lemon candy.

"Where did I get this from?" She wondered aloud to herself. She glanced up at the portrait then at the candy again, her face full of innocent confusion. She glanced back up at the portrait, her eyes widening in a slight surprised expression. The royal blue rose was pressed to the man's lips now, showing off the candy to the world, instead of just resting on his chest.

'...' Ib blinked, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist.

She shrugged it off, unwrapping the candy. She stared at the small ball of lemon candy in her small hand. She popped it into her mouth, enjoying the sour and sweet taste.

Images, no, memories flashed before her mind's eyes at the speed of light, tears building into her carmine eyes.

"Garry..." She mumbled out, the candy still nestled on her tongue.

She spat the candy into her hand, quickly wrapping it up, not caring if her hands got stinky from the layer of saliva. When she finished wrapping it up, it looked nothing as it did before.

Tears welled into her eyes as she looked back up at the portrait before a sob escaped her lips.

"Garry! Garry! No no no no no no!" She sobbed, her knees buckling beneath as she reached to caress the painting's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Garry! Garry! Take me instead! Let me go back! I want to be with Garry! Let me go back, please! Please!" She sobbed, her nose turning a cherry red, her small stinky hands touching the frame, afraid to touch the painting itself.

She ignored the stares and whispered behind her, her own mind and world crashing more so than a speeding car wreck. She let out a heart wrenched sob, her body trembling violently as she looked upon the painting for her friend.

It mocked her.

'_You failed Garry and we will hold him forever_!' It seemed to say.

"No...no please...I want to go back. Let me go back. I can save him! I can save him! Please! Please!" She begged though no one seemed to hear her expect the watching eyes of the crowds that came for the gallery, not to watch a little nine-year old girl sob in front of a painting.

"Garry...Garry!" She sobbed, her forehead pressing against the silver plate below the painting, her small hand clenching the candy, almost hard enough to break it but she didn't dare do such a thing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She let out in a wail, her heart pounding in her ears, erasing sound all around her. Her world faded to black and as did she.

Ib, the quiet girl who remained strong and emotionless, laid in front of the painting of her possible sleeping best friend with her spirit breaking and almost destroying itself. The images, no the awful memories of that horrid place would haunt her for the rest of her life.

And Garry wouldn't be there to help her through it, to go through it with her.

Suddenly her collar was grabbed and she was almost dragged from the painting. She screamed in fear, her eyes snapping open as she wrangled from the grip, imaging the headless mannequins or the Lady in Red having caught her. She launched herself from the grip, pressing her back against the wall below Garry's painting.

"Ib! Ib! What is the matter with you?" Her mother was there, standing with her father, both of them looking embarrassed.

"You wouldn't understand!" She hollered, her eyes becoming bloodshot, red, and swollen as she sobbed. "You never will understand what I had to deal with for hours and...and...and! " Ib squeezed her eyes shut, her feelings beginning to break apart, her emotions swarming her like a hurricane.

**_Ib_**

The world went dark all around her.

She looked up, noticing the blackness, the darkness covering her. She could see the silhouettes of her friend parents. She felt fear tug itself, worm itself into her heart at a repeat of events. She swallowed, preparing herself to find Garry and bring him back with her.

A spotlight shined from afar onto her and the painting. She rose to her feet, leaning her hand against the wall for support and looked at the painting. The paint look wet now, but the paint did not blend or run. It looked like a window now, where Ib could reach out and touch Garry's face.

In bit her lips, tears falling down her face as she reached her hands to the face of her friend. She gasped, the painting rippling like waves of water as she touched it.

It felt warm and welcoming, begging. She leaned forward, standing on her tip toes, ignoring her tear-stained face as she sniffled and reached forward again.

It rippled against her hand but she pressed forward, suddenly coming in contact with skin.

Her red eyes widen as she could see her hands cupping Garry's cheeks. Her hands lower through the painting, grabbing his hands, taking the rose and candy with his hands and pulling back.

His arms came through! She felt a smile grow upon her tear-stained face.

Suddenly, a loud bell sounded. She glanced at up at the wall above the painting, seeing familiar blue writing.

'**_Pull him out before time runs out, he's yours. Fail and both of you belong here.'_**

She began yanking and pulling as hard as she could, the bell sounding as soon as she finished reading. She grabbed Garry by his underarms, pulling his shoulders and head through the painting.

She wanted to laugh and cry at seeing his face in this world but she held it in, her face turning the same stoic face she wore before but with much more determination.

Ib pulled, slamming her foot against the wall, pulling Garry with all her might. Another bell sounded, shaking her to the core. She pulled harder, tears rushing down her cheeks, almost blinding her but she kept pulling

"Garry! Garry! Garry!" She chanted over and over gain, her voice croaking and cracking as she said his name like mantra. His hips were pulled through at last but she still had legs to go.

She bit her lip, gripping under his shoulder, his chest against hers, his handset sting the floor as he leaned against her. She took a deep breath and pulled as hard as she could.

She let out a scream not of pain, not of fear, not of anger but of pure determination. Her eyes blazed with the fires of her unbidden power. He yanked harder than before and Garry came through all at once. She fell on her bottom as Garry was suddenly set free from the painting.

She let out a small yelp of pain as most of Garry's weight was on small frame. Ib pushed him off, crawling out from underneath him and saw two familiar blue dolls on his feet. She snatched them up, squeezing them painfully tight, each doll making a squeak of pain.

She hurled them back through painting, them slamming into the other side, sliding down the wall behind the painting. Ib panted, her heart beating to fast for her health and went straight to Garry.

"Garry! Garry! Wake up, Garry!" She said, out of pure joy. She snatched up the blue rose on the floor, along with new lemon candy and put both items in his hands.

"Garry! Garry! Garry!" She chanted, shaking him, her smile too wide, too hopeful for her own good. She heard a small groan from the man and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Ib?" He croaked out, looking around, clearly unable to see her.

"Garry!" She practically screamed, hugging him tightly as he sat up. She sobbed into his chest, pressing herself against his chest.

"Where am I?" Garry asked slowly, scratching his head.

"Garry! " she sobbed, hugging tighter. Garry looked down at her, seeing her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer.

"It's okay, Ib. I'm here. We'll get through this. I promise!" Garry said, patting her head gently.

Ib sniffled, pulling herself from the hug some, her hands resting on the floor as she looked deep into Garry's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. " she said, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what? What's wrong, Ib?" Garry asked, looking around, taking in his surroundings. All was dark expect for the spotlight on them.

"Mary...she pulled...she plucked your...your rose. She made you go to a deep s-sleep! No matter...no matter what I did, you wouldn't wake up! S-So I took your lighter a-and set her frame o-on fire! I w-was so mad at her!" Ib cried, her fists pressing against her eyes as she sobbed her story out.

"I-I came back but you still w-wouldn't wake up! I-I went on...t-to find a vase to h-help you! B-but I couldn't find o-one and I found t-the gallery and the mural of t-the real gallery and went back to get y-you but...y-you...s-someone came and looked like you! You didn't want to come with me!" Ib sobbed out.

Garry listened intently, his hands on the small of her back holding her close like a father would his daughter.

"Why didn't you come with me? Why? You-you told me not to go through but I did anyway! You didn't follow! " Ib sobbed. " A-And I forgot you!"

"Forgot me?" Garry questioned softly.

"I didn't remember anything! Then I found your painting!" Ib cried out. "You were a painting!"

Garry stared at her for a moment, wondering if she were his own imagination. He sighed, placing a big hand on her head.

"Welp, I'm not one anymore! Thanks for saving me, Ib!" Garry chuckled lightly, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Ib said, her tears still not stopping. She felt so awful. She couldn't control her emotions.

"Ib...stop crying, okay?" Garry said, his hand tightening on the rose and the candy in his hand. He took noticed to it and looked at in the palm of his hand.

"I-I still have yours..." Ib said sniffling, pulling it out of her pocket. "I was bout to eat it...and I remembered everything..." Ib hiccupped.

"Why don't you eat it now?" Garry smiled, petting Ib's head. Ib nodded, looking at it in the palm of her hand. She couldn't bring herself to unwrap it again, let alone eat it.

"Here, I'll eat my new one with you, okay?" Garry suggested, unwrapping the new lemon candy. He held it in front of her, smiling lightly.

Ib followed suit a bit slower but did it all the same. She unwrapped it and held it in front of Garry's.

Garry smiled and at the same time, they popped the lemon candies in their mouths. As soon as Ib taste the sweet and sour lemon flavoring again, a flash of white covered her eyes like a camera's flash.

"Ga-!"

Ib looked around, confused.

"-rry."

Ib looked around then turned behind her at the painting of 'The Hanged Man.' She licked her lips, feeling a piece of candy in her mouth.

'What am I doing here? What was I doing before?' She thought, looking around curiously. She looked in her hand, finding a wrapper that said it the candy in her mouth was lemon. She sucked, her cheeks hollowing, enjoying the flavor of the candy.

She walked away, her hands behind her back as she walked. In sucked, looking at all the paintings with a curious look on her face. She rubbed her face, feeling it wet. She wiped it and noticed tears on her sleeve. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed her face, wondering when she had been crying.

She passed her parents, not bothering to talk to them as she head past them, unsure of her destination. She went down a corridor, stopping at the sight of a purple haired man in front a rose statue.

The rose statue was beautiful, being of two roses but also one at the small time, half royal blue and the other blood-red. Ib noticed the man wearing a toned frock coat and walked up next to him to get a better look at the sculpture.

Her mouth suddenly made a loud sucking noise, startling both. She looked at him for a moment and their eyes clashed. She looked away shyly.

"S-sorry..." She said softly.

"It's alright, little lady. Even ladies make a few noises when eating something. " he chuckled, obviously sucking on something too.

"What are you eating?" She asked shyly, trying to be polite.

"A lemon candy. " he answered, holding out the wrapper. Her eyes widen a bit and she pulled out her own wrapper.

"Haha, looks like we both like lemon candies! Small world!" He chuckled lightly, smiling at her.

Ib gave him a small smile before a question popped in her head.

"Macaroons?" She suddenly said.

"Eh?" The stranger questioned, glancing at her.

"What are macaroons?" She asked lightly, turning to him.

"Oh, they're these little hamburger shaped pastries with a filling. They're really good! We should go get some together someday, Ib!" He said casually before looking startled at his own words.

"Pardon me, I don't know where that came from all of a sudden! I don't know an Ib...I didn't mean to say that, young lady. " He said quickly, looking quite startled at his words.

"My name is Ib. " she said softly, looking at the floor.

"Is it? Odd, I don't think I know you. Have we met?" He asked, sucking on the candy. Ib shrugged, hitting her side lightly. She jumped, feeling something stab her hand.

She dug into her pocket, her eyes widen as she pulled out a blue rose.

"Now where on earth did you...get...that..." He said slowly, staring at it like it was putting him under a trance.

"I...it's not mine...I found it in my pocket!" Ib said, her voice raising a bit.

"Ib, calm down, I'm not accusing you of anything..." He sighed. "Nd don't cry, okay?"

"Okay, Garry. " Ib sniffled, her nose red oddly enough. She didn't remember crying. Why were her eyes all puffy and red?

"...how did you know my name? I certainly did not tell you it." He said, looking at her, shocked holding his face.

"Eh?" She piped, realizing what she said. "I-I don't know..." They both sucked on their candies for a moment in silence, pondering.

Ib wracked her brain for memories with this man but so far nothing showed up. She felt a hand on her head suddenly, causing her to jump.

"You're crying. " Garry pointed out. "Come now. "

"I am?" Ib asked, bewildered. She pulled out her handkerchief, dabbing her face. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I was crying. " Ib explained. Her eyes trailed past him to another sculpture. She felt her body freeze up in shock and fear.

"What's wrong?" Garry asked, turning around. He froze as well. It was three headless girl mannequins wearing three different color dresses.

"Stay back, Ib. I'll protect you...what am I doing?" He face planted, realizing they weren't moving. "This is a weird day. " he said softly, sighing as he cradled his forehead in his hand.

"..."Ib looked at the floor. She glanced at the sculpture beside them and noticed something. A small, small yellow rose down below the main sculpture. Her eyes widen and she dropped the blue rose in her hand to the floor.

Her minds eyes flashed with memories of everything, everything that happened. Ib felt tears burst down her cheeks.

"Ib, why are you crying again?" Garry asked, bending down on one knee in front of her, looking at her.

"I remember! I remember! " she cried out, tears rolling down her neck, her throat becoming sore.

"Remember what?" Garry asked, raising an eyebrow. Ib pointed towards the yellow rose, not even looking at it. Garry looked in the direction she was pointing to and his eyes widen.

His eyes glazed for a moment before he snapped back into reality.

"Ib...Ib, we did it! We're back!" Garry said, a few tears coming to his eyes himself but he didn't shed them.

"Garry!" She cheered, jumping up into his arms and he rose to his feet, swinging her around in a small happy dance.

"We're home! We're back! " they had their own mini party of welcoming themselves home. Ib's arms were locked around Garry's neck, her tears no long sad but full of joy. Her soul lifted with happiness and joy that she hadn't felt in so long.

She smiled big and wide as she was swung around a few times.

"We have to get to a macaroon café together sometime!" Garry said as he put her on her feet. "We'll order more than a dozen each and eat'em all and you will just adore them!"

"When can we do that?" Ib asked, more than happy to spend time with Garry. "We have to do it soon! Really soon! Like...tomorrow!"

"Here!" Garry said, finding a stray pen on the floor and writing on the wrapper on his lemon candy. "My number! You can call me whenever you need me and so we can plan!"

"I'm so happy!" Ib said suddenly, taking the wrapper and clutching it to her heart. Her face was a full-blown smile and she looked ready to cry tears of joy.

"As am I, Ib. I have to go but we will get together soon to eat those macaroons! You live around here, right?" Garry asked. Ib nodded happily, smiling brightly.

"I'll see you soon, Garry!" She said, waving at him.

"We will see each other again soon, Ib! It's a promise!" Garry said, walking away with wave.

"You got it!" Ib said, her heart swelling. As she watched Garry disappear from her sight, she glanced at the sculpture beside her.

"Thanks, Mary. " she said softly before running off to find her parents.

She had enough art for today!

* * *

**Funtime with the Author!**

**Hi again! How did you like it? I don't think it was too bad for a first try on Ib. I loved the game and I've been watching too many videos for it! **

**Anyway, leave me a review for it please! I might make this a full story but I don't have any ideas for it. Wait. Damn it, I'm getting ideas. Alright, just shoot some ideas my way and ill make this an actually story. **

**Leave me those reviews, my kittens!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	2. A Phone Call Brings Everyone Together

**Hi there! Welcome back! i decided to continue this. I know not many people write or even read about Ib (much to my dismay) but I want to write about what I like so I did! **

**Yes, this will be a story...sort of. It's like a cross between one-shots and chapters. Ill have random time skips and random scenes. **

**Thats how I roll -hums 'they see me rolling, they hatin'-**

**_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_**

**_I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black. _**

**_Bad Apple by Touhou, English Lyrics by ?_**

**Hope you enjoy it and leave me a review or two please, my kittens!**

* * *

Ib grunted, pushing a chair over to the phone that rested to far above her head on the wall.

It had been two days since she had gotten Garry out of the painting. She decided to wait a while before she called him. It was late in evening, the sun half way setting outside, making all the world turn a lovely orange.

She climbed onto the chair, her mother passing by her into the kitchen. Ib picked up the phone, digging into her pocket.

She pulled out the lemon candy wrapper, resting it flat against her hand.

"Ib, baby. What are you doing?" Her mother asked, staring curiously at her small daughter standing on the chair.

"I'm calling a friend. " Ib answered, studying the small, lady-like writing. She smiled and began dialing the number, pressing the phone against her ear.

"Oh, is it a friend from school?" Her mother asked lightly, giggling lightly.

"Nope!" Ib chimed innocently, pressing the phone harder against her ear as it began to rang. She missed her mother's shocked and confused look.

Ib listened to the rings. One, two, three-Click!

"Hello?" A male voice said charmingly. Ib smiled, her excitement churning her stomach up.

"G-Garry?" She asked lightly, unsure if this was really her dear friend.

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"It's me! Ib!" Ib chimed out, pouting a bit.

"Ah! Ib! Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice over the phone. How are you?" Garry said, a good tone in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm fine! I got a an A on my spelling test yesterday!" She giggled out suddenly, feeling her pride swell about it.

"Great job, Ib! You're so smart!" Garry praised, chuckling into the phone.

"Ib, dear, who are you talking to?" Her mother asked, gently poking her daughter's shoulder.

"Garry!" Ib answered with a bright smile on her face. "Garry, we should go to macaroon cafe tomorrow!" She turned back to receiver, smiling.

"Ooh~! That sounds delightful! We should and shall go to that little cafe! Where shall we meet and what time?" Ib pouted, thinking a time and place.

"Hm..." She hummed, her eyebrows scrunching together in thought. "How about around 3 at the duck pond?" That should be enough time for her to finish her homework and get ready.

"Sounds like a plan, Ib. " Garry laughed lightly. "Duck pond...three o'clock. " he repeated slowly, committing it to memory or so it appeared to Ib.

"Say, Garry, what do you do?" Ib asked, sitting down on the chair, her legs straining from standing for so long. The long phone cord drooped lower as she sat down.

"Hm...hehe. I'll show you when we meet up! We'll have a grand ol'time! " Garry said, chuckling lightly. "But I'm a college student in the university downtown. "

"Which one, the brown brick or the red brick?" Ib asked lightly.

"Red brick. It is a very civilized university. Very nice. " Garry said, his voice lowering a bit.

"Ib, who are you talking to?" Her father said, coming into the kitchen. Ib glanced around, noticing her mother was missing. She must have left when Ib wasn't looking.

"Garry!" She chimed, putting her hand over the talk end of the receiver.

"And who is this 'Garry'?"

"My friend!" Ib answered. She turned back to the phone. "Before we go to the cafe, why don't we feed the ducks while we're there?"

"Now there's another lovely idea! I have heard the cherry blossoms are in bloom. We can go after we go to the cafe. " Garry agreed.

"I'll bring the bread!"

"I'll bring some lemon candies!"

Ib laughed as Garry laughed with her. Her father was behind her, trying to pick up Garry's voice but she paid no mind to it.

"Ib, dear, Mommy's calling for you. " her father said, tapping her shoulder with a finger. Ib pulled her head from the phone, listening.

"Ib! Ib!" It was indeed her mother calling her. She paused, a pout growing on her face.

"Garry, my mom's calling me. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. " Ib Sid, sighing lightly.

"That's fine. Three o'clock?"

"Three o'clock on the dot!" She laughed lightly. Garry laughed with her. " See you later, Garry. "

"See ya, Ib. "

She hesitated before putting the phone on the receiver, ending the lovely call. She hopped form the chair, heaving the chair back in the dining room before running up the stairs to find her mother.

...

Ib sat on the soft cushion couch, her small hands in her lap and together, her back straight and proper against the back of couch. Her brown hair was in a tight braid on the left side of her head and she wore a crispy white nightgown.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, her parents sitting across from her on the opposite couch, sipping tea.

"Ib, sweetheart. " Her mother began. "Who was the person you were talking on the phone with?"

"Garry~!" Her daughter chimed happily, obviously thinking highly of him.

"And where did you meet this...'Garry'?" Her mother continued.

"At the Art Gallery!" She chimed again, her red eyes shimmering more than they usually would.

"How old is...Garry?" Her father suddenly bit out, his fists clenched tightly on his knees.

"I don't know...I hadn't asked him. " Ib said trying to think of Garry's age but nothing came to mind.

"What school does Garry go to?" Her mother did, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Um...the university downtown. The red brick one. He said its very nice and...and civilized!" Ib said, quoting her friend's words.

"Ib, is Garry-" "Is it okay if I go out tomorrow around three?i don't know how long I'll be gone but ill be back before dinner! I'll do my homework before I go, I promise!" Ib cut off her mother off quickly, begging her request.

"Please, please! " Ib begged, a pout and a whine coming to her features and tone.

"Ib...where will you be going?" Her Mother asked, her father seemingly holding something back.

"Oh, I'm meeting Garry at the Duck Pond and then we're going to the cafe for macaroons! Then we'll be going to see if the cherry blossoms had bloomed!" Ib said, naming off the places where she would be going.

"W-with...Garry? Someone you met only two days ago?" Her mother asked, looking slightly startled.

"I think we've known each other longer than that..." Ib hummed, thinking. "I guess it was two days ago. "

"Ib...is Garry an adult?" Ib paused, thinking hard.

"Maybe. " she said mysteriously with a sudden smile. "He's a funny person. He talks lady-like a lot and gets scared easily! He's so funny!" Ib chattered, giggling.

"Ib, go to bed. Now. " her father suddenly demanded. Ib was startled for a moment by the tone of her father's voice but nodded.

"Good night!" She said, rising to her feet and heading to the stairway.

"Night sweetheart. Sleep well. " her mother called after her. Ib climbed the stairs, heading to her room. She opened the door, glancing around her normal room.

She shut the door behind her, going to her desk and turning on the lamp. She picked up at a purple colored pencil and began drawing furiously.

Ib bit her lip, her colored pencil scratching furiously over the paper before she dropped it, smiling at the quick picture she made. She laid the pencil on her desk and rose from her desk

She turned off the lamp and going to her soft feathered bed, sliding under the purple and red covers. She reached above the dark brown wood of her headboard and flipped the switch, turning the light off and sighed as she was succumbed to the darkness, save for her tulip nightlight at the foot of her bed.

She rolled over, her body, facing the cream colored wall. She was so excited! She couldn't stop thinking about macaroons, ducks, cherry blossoms, and spending time with Garry!

She shifted in her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out another deep sigh. She had to fall asleep.

She had to fall asleep.

She had to fall asleep.

She had to fall asleep.

She had to go to the bathroom.

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**Hi again! How many times have you had to force yourself go to bed because of something important the next day but just as you were dozing off, you remembered something or had to pee?**

**A lot? I thought so. Happens to me a lot. **

**Alright, you can see Ib's parents are worried and fretting over her daughter. Who wouldn't, am I right?**

**Anyway, leave a review or two and make my day!**

**Love you guys.**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	3. Sorry (Updating Note, will be deleted

**Hello my lovely readers to Just My Good Luck, An Innocent Little Kitten's Dirty Little Secret, Ciel Phantomhive's Stupid Coronation and Memory Crannies and Lemon Candies. I'm afraid I have bad news. **

**On 8/14/13 which is on Wednesday, I am going back to school. **

**Crowd: BOOOOOOOO!**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll have to postpone these stories. I think I might quit all together...**

**I'm sorry everyone. I know you really enjoy my stories but I can't see how I'm going to- PFT! AHAHAHAHA! Yeah, like THAT'S going to happen. The only way that I'm going to quit these stories is if I get killed or I lose my spark of interest. **

**Which may not happen for a while. **

**Anyway, I'm going to delete this update when I post the next chapter in each story. **

**I will have to move my updates to every two weeks at most. I'll try but like I said, it's school and I need to learn. **

**News for Just My Good Luck: I havent written anything for that story. So sorry but I'm dry in that story. Please send ideas. Thank you.**

**News for ****Ciel Phantomhive's Stupid Coronation: Half chapter written. Be patient please. **

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


End file.
